Arranged
by Political Blonde
Summary: Ryuki! Rika and Ryo are in for the biggest shock of their lives as Rumiko gets desperate, Ryo's Dad starts counting down the days, and certain things become arranged in this prequal to Digimon: Digivolution Saga!
1. Of All the Luck

**A/N- I have only ever seen the American version of these so I had to look up the age difference for Ryo and the other Tamers. I think I've got it right. I found two sites that said he was 14 in the Japanese version when the others were 10. I can't, however, find Suzi's original age so if you know that'd be great. Anyways, I'd like to again warn that I've only seen the American version so if something was dubbed funky and thus varies slightly from what you saw I apologize in advance.**

**Well, on another note, I do not own digimon at all so don't sue me. **

**Also, this story is to act as a prequel to my other digimon fanfic and serves as the bridge between the end of Tamers and the start of ****Digimon: Digivolution Saga** **You do not, however, need to read this fanfic to understand the other or the other to understand this fanfic. In fact, I won't be finishing ****Digimon: Digivolution Saga**** until I finish this fanfic so it'd be a bit tough to do the latter. **

**Lastly, if you are interested in being a BETA reader for this fic and Digimon: Digivolution Saga please drop a review or send me a private message letting me know. Please and thank you!**

**Now onto the story!**

**Luv ya,**

**Political Blonde**

* * *

**Ch.1 Of All the Luck**

Fourteen-year-old Rika Nonaka was going to go insane. Somehow the fates of hell had destined her to be the third wheel on a Takato Jeri date. She sneered as she glanced over at the couple in love and cursed Henry in her head. The four of them were supposed to be spending a relaxing day at the beach and Henry had practically begged her to come so he wouldn't have to be the third wheel for Takato and Jeri. Somehow, those two seemed to turn every outing into a mush fest. Rika crossed her arms as her mind drifted to her birthday a few months ago when the two had both reached for the same piece of cake resulting in a twenty minute, "You take it, no you," argument. Needless to say there had been lots of blushing and far too much politeness that left Rika no choice, but to give them each a piece, right in the face.

Rika rolled her eyes and exhaled angrily as she listened to Jeri giggle at her, "snookums." She was so going to kill Henry. He hadn't even given her forewarning so she could find some excuse to drop out of the trip herself. No, it wasn't until she was at the beach with her sunscreen on and waiting for him that he decided to call and tell her that he had woken up with the flu. Rika put her head phones in and turned the volume up full blast. "_Stupid germs, stupid flu, and stupid Henry,"_ Rika thought as she closed her eyes satisfied that she would be able to ignore both the sights and sounds of the happy couple for at least the next two hours, unless of course her batteries died and if that happened… She cringed at the prospect.

DIGIMON

Seventeen-year-old Ryo Akiyama couldn't believe his luck as he gave a high-five to his buddy Forest before bending down to pick up the volleyball from the ground. He and Forest had delivered their opponents a shut out. Ryo grinned to himself as he tucked the ball under one arm and used the other to wipe the sweat off his brow. Walking back over to his towel he set the ball down in the sand and looked over his shoulder to see Forest flirting with several lovely girls who had been watching the match. Ryo laughed as one of the girls pointed in his direction causing the others to giggle and Forest to pull a face. No doubt, they hadn't been waiting for Forest, but rather, the famous Digimon King.

Ryo smiled and waved before turning around and digging into his bag to fetch some money. Perhaps if he disappeared for a while Forest could get the attention he so obviously wanted and getting a drink seemed like the perfect way to do just that. Standing back up with his money in hand Ryo made his way across the beach whistling happily to himself as he felt the warm sand squish between his toes.

"Takato put me down! I swear if you!" Ryo stopped mid whistle at the sound of a familiar voice, Jeri. He turned toward the source to see Takato with Jeri in his arms running towards the water. The girl in question was laughing madly despite her protests and only swatting at him lightly. He chuckled to himself as he watched the two love birds before turning to look in the direction they had run from.

Did I mention that Ryo Akiyama couldn't believe his luck? Well, if his volley-ball games hadn't proved he was quite a lucky boy the sight that greeted him as he looked towards Jeri's and Takato's starting point certainly confirmed it. There was Rika, her red hair pulled up into its familiar spiky pony-tail stretched out on a rented beach chair. She had her arms folded up under her head and her sunglasses pulled over her eyes. She was nodding her head and tapping her foot to whatever song she was listening to. Ryo grinned to himself as he took in the purple bikini top she was wearing with a pair of brown shorts. Damn, she looked good. Ryo quickly looked around for some sign of the other Tamers. Seeing none, he smiled to himself and changed his course heading for his card counterpart, the Digimon Queen.

DIGIMON

Rika was thinking about Renamon as she bobbed her head to her music. The other Tamers' lives had gone back to normal months after the final battle with the D-Reaper, but for Rika Nonaka, even years later, that feigned sense of normalcy just wouldn't come. She had tried going back to just playing the card game that had satisfied her need for power prior to Renamon, but the whole concept seemed so childish now that she had experienced the real thing. Rika sighed as she imagined the fox like digimon in her head and the way it felt to be biomerged as Sakuyamon. It was a rush and completeness that she was sure could never be matched especially by a card game.

Rika frowned as she felt someone sit on the end of her chair. Expecting it to be Takato or Jeri, she pulled out her headphones and got ready to make some snide remark about them having their own chair, but as she opened her eyes she was met with the unexpected site of Ryo Akiyama, stupid, cocky Mr. Perfect.

He flashed her his award winning smile as he gave her a mock salute. Rika frowned as she sat up angrily crossing her arms. "How's it going, wildcat?"

"Brilliant, pretty boy; I'm at the beach acting as a third wheel something I look forward to everyday," she responded her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now would you mind getting off my chair?"

He ignored her question and instead looked out towards the ocean to see Takato and Jeri merrily splashing each other. "So did you choose to come on their date?" He asked turning back to her so that his blue eyes met her violet ones.

Rika snorted. "As if. Henry was supposed to come, but he got the flu and now I've got to stay here because Jeri's my ride. I've been trying to drown those two out for the last hour, but every ten minutes Jeri has to tap me on the shoulder and ask me if I'm ok. It's annoying."

Ryo laughed. "It can't be that bad. Takato and Jeri are nice."

Rika glared. "Not that bad? You, pretty boy, haven't been sitting here listening to their stupid pet names or opening your eyes to see them doing the whole scoot and blush thing. I swear if Takato wants to kiss her, he should just do it and save us the stupid innocence act." Rika bawled her hands into fists of frustration. "I am ready to just tell him to kiss her so she'll stop texting me to ask me how I think she and Takato are doing. I don't know! I'm not their stalker!"

Ryo laughed even harder and even Rika had to crack a grin as she watched the tanned tamer and his antics. She glanced over him quickly taking in his blue trunks and his toned chest. Rika had to admit, only to herself of course, that he looked pretty good, but that damn laughing, like so many other things and people that day, was going to drive her insane. "It wasn't that funny Akiyama."

The Legendary Tamer halted his chuckles and again met her eyes. "Actually, I think it was. I just can't see you putting up with their relationship this long. I'd have thought for sure one of them would be seriously injured by now."

"Well, you better believe it. I'm not as crazy as Kazu likes to think." Ryo smiled warmly at her_. Did he ever stop grinning?_

"No, but you're Rika all the same."

Rika growled and sat up so that her face was inches from his. She could feel the blush creep into her cheeks. Perhaps this intimidating stance should have been saved for Kazu and Kenta and not the likes of Ryo Akiyama, but deciding it was a little late to change her approach she continued, "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all pumpkin." He winked as he stood. Rika's eyes followed him upward. "Well, how about I become you're favorite person in the world?"

Rika snorted. "Not possible, pretty boy."

"Oh, but I think it is. You see, my friend Forest and I are getting ready to leave so unless you want to spend an entire car trip back to the city with the happy couple I think you're going to be begging me to take you with me."

It was Rika's turn to laugh. "I would never beg you for anything."

"Really, I don't think that's true. I know you Rika, you're tough, but at some point you'll beg."

"Clearly you don't know me as well as you think pretty boy because I don't beg anyone. Not even you. You'll have to talk to your fan club if you want begging."

"But I don't want my fan club to be begging me for anything. Just you pumpkin."

Rika punched his arm lightly. "Like I said, I don't beg anyone for anything even if I really want that something."

Ryo smiled brightly. "So you admit you do want to ride with me? Wonderful! Just tell Takato and Jeri and we'll call it a date."

Rika growled. "Don't put words in my mouth pretty boy. Even the annoyingly innocent love of those two couldn't possibly get me into a car with you for an hour."

"I think it will."

"Don't count on it," Rika replied with a smirk. _Pretty boy was just so adorably stupid if he honestly thought she'd cave._ Unfortunately for Rika, Takato and Jeri chose that very moment to make their way back up to her hand and hand and gazing at each other lovingly. She was so going to gag.

Ryo raised a brow as he met her gaze. "So about that ride?"

Rika sneered. "Fine, but only because I'd prefer to keep my lunch."

Ryo smiled, satisfied. "Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way, wildcat."

DIGIMON

Ryo had to admit as he sat in the back of Forest's car with Rika Nonaka, life couldn't get any better or any luckier. The fiery redhead had been less than polite as she gathered her stuff on the beach and followed him back to his friend, but the moment she got into the car and the music was turned on she'd actually become somewhat sociable; at least by Rika standards. Ryo smiled to himself as he leaned against the window and watched her argue with Forest about whether or not she could beat Ryo in a Digimon Card match. She hadn't played in years and Forest was basing his entire argument on that. Rika was arguing purely on the fact that she was still the queen and, "Pretty boy a threat? Ha!" with little else to back it up. She didn't need it though; Ryo knew, that despite the fact that she had given up the game following the defeat of the D-Reaper, she was likely still a major threat to other players; maybe not to him, but definitely to other players.

Rika was getting pretty heated and Ryo decided now would be as good a time as any to play damage control. Sitting up straight the brown haired boy decided to change the subject. "So pumpkin, it's my birthday next week, am I going to see your pretty face at my party?"

The use of her hated nickname got the girl's attention as she turned to glare at Ryo. "No, why would I voluntarily spend even a few hours at your house worshipping you? You can count me out pretty boy."

"You'll come."

"No, I won't. Are you deaf Akiyama? I just said no."

"I heard you, but I still think you'll show." He smiled knowing he was going to piss her off, but it was just too much fun and she just looked amazing when angry. "You love me too much not to."

Rika snorted her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Hardly. In case you don't remember, I'm not one of your fan girls and I certainly don't love you."

"Whatever you say; I'll still save you a slice of cake."

"You're stupid you know."

"So you've told me. Either way it's next Saturday at 6:00pm"

"Again still won't be there. Turn right Forest." Rika turned her attention away from the legendary Tamer giving him time to tear his eyes away from her and check out the scenery outside. They were now in Rika's neighborhood and he listened silently to the girl's voice as she gave directions to her house. "That's strange. Someone's car is here."

Ryo blinked as he saw that Rika was right; there was a red van in front of her house. Ryo frowned as he read the bumper sticker on the back, "Got Digimon?" He cringed as he recognized the korny sticker his dad had picked up at the Digimon Grand Prix the year he had won. His dad had been so proud and had put it on his red van right away. "That's my dad's van."

Rika turned to him confused. "What's your dad doing at my house?"

The Legendary Tamer shrugged just as confused as her. "Hey, Forest, I think I'm going to get out here. I'll just get a ride with my dad."

The other occupant of the car nodded. "Ok, Ryo. I'll call you tonight. Good luck with your parents."

"Yeah, thanks," he replied distractedly as he opened the door and got out of the car. Rika was already out and looking at him with her expression emotionless. Only he would know she was anxious. Ryo walked around the car and waited until he heard Forest drive off before voicing the question at the front of his mind. "Do you think something is wrong in the digital world?"

"Maybe," Rika murmured pushing open her gate. She could hear muffled voices through the dining room window. Rika and Ryo walked side by side through the afternoon sun a sense of dread settling in their stomachs. Rika opened her front door and slid her shoes off quietly as Ryo did the same before they both made their way to the dining room.

Rika cocked her head to one side as she took in the occupants of the room; her grandmother, mother, and Mr. Akiyama; all of whom were seated around the table deep in what appeared to be a serious discussion. Ryo cleared his throat beside her causing the three adults to look up startled.

"Rika! Ryo!"

Rika turned to face her mother. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" she asked calmly.

Her mother shook her head in response looking rather nervous. "No, everything is perfect actually. We've just finished working out details with Ryo's father."

"Details? Details about what?"

"Well…" her mother trailed off looking anywhere, but at her daughter. Rika definitely wasn't getting answers from her so she changed her approach and turned to her grandmother who was calmly sipping tea.

"Grandmother?"

The older woman turned to look at Mr. Akiyama. "They're both here and they're no doubt curious. Do you object to us telling them early?"

Mr. Akiyama seemed to think a moment before standing up and approaching the two Tamers his face completely serious. "Well, Ryo I actually wanted to tell you after your birthday when I'd had more time to think of an easy way to break it to you, but apparently that isn't going to happen."

"Just spit it out dad."

Mr. Akiyama took a deep breath preparing himself for the inevitable reaction of the two tamers. "Well, the bottom line is, Rumiko and I have just finished ironing out the details of your arranged marriage."

"Our what!?"

* * *

**A/N- Something tells me that development isn't going to go over well. ;) I hope this provides for a unique take on the Ryuki ship and I look forward to writing it. Something tells me this'll be awesome fun. Well, read and review please because I'd love to hear what you think!**

**Also, like I said at the top; I'm looking for a BETA for this fic and Digimon: Digivolution Saga so if you're interested please drop a review letting me know or send me a pm. Thanks!**


	2. Rika

**A/N- Well guys, I'm back and surprised by the overwhelming response to this fic. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this fic. Please forgive me for the long hiatus, but I simply lost my will to write for a while, but it is back and I'm good now. So enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

**On a side note, I am still looking for someone to BETA my Digimon fanfics. If you are interested please let me know. Thanks a ton and Happy New Year!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon despite my overwhelming desire to.**

**Luv ya,**

**PoliticalBlonde**

**

* * *

**

**Ch.2 Rika **

"You're damn well shitting me right?" Rika Nonaka hissed as she looked through slitted eyes past Mr. Akiyama towards her mother and grandmother. She refused to look beside her at the boy that was supposed to be her…her… oh she couldn't even say it!

"Language Rika!" Seiko admonished continuing to sip her tea, "I understand you're angry, but that is no excuse to act out of line."

"Me? Out of line?" Rika questioned angrily. "The only ones out of line are you three. If this isn't some sick joke-"

"Which it isn't; this deal is quite real," Rumiko cut in.

Rika looked positively feral. "This isn't a joke? You're honestly not shitting me? You've gone and written me off to hero-boy here?" she growled gesturing at the boy beside her who was, himself, shaking with contained anger as his blue eyes shot daggers at his father.

"No, we've arranged for you to marry Ryo Akiyama so from today forward he is your fiancé. As such he is not to be called such cruel names as hero-boy," Seiko responded tersely.

Rika turned her head, her mouth twisted into an enraged sneer, to glare at each of the occupants of the room before leveling again on her mother. Rumiko shifted uncomfortably under the intense gaze expecting Rika to continue shouting, but all that came out was a whisper, a terrifyingly sincere whisper, "Why?"

Her grandmother continued to sip her tea while her mother smiled nervously. "Well, Rika, darling it is really a wise decision if you think about it. You're dad always planned for you to have an arranged marriage considering they ran in his side of the family and with him dead and everything you can bring honor and all that other goodness to the Nonaka name. Plus, it's a lucky thing that it's a Nonaka tradition because let's face it dear you're fourteen and you still haven't gotten a single boyfriend. I'm getting rather desperate; I mean if you're to be married at fifteen like I was, you've got to be engaged now. You should be glad Mr. Akiyama has so wonderfully agreed."

Rika was now shaking with anger her hand tightly clenched in fist at her side. "So you're not joking."

"Well, no dear. This is quite a serious matter."

"Did you even stop to think about how I'd feel?" Rika asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and we understood going in to this that you'd be rather uh…upset, however, your mother and I felt you'd learn to accept it with time. It'd be hard not to, considering Ryo is such an amicable man."

"Amicable! He's disgustingly annoying and stupidly perfect. I won't date him more or less marry him! I refuse!"

"Rika; you will not refuse! Mr. Akiyama and your mother have made a binding agreement and should you refuse you will dishonor the Nonaka name. I will not allow that."

"I'm not property! You can't just- Aggg!" Rika growled as she noted the adults ignoring her and sipping on their tea. Hero-Boy still hadn't said a word and it was really starting to piss her off. "You know what; I'm done! I am so out of here!" Rika hissed, her body tense with anger as she twisted on her heel. She headed out the door making sure to kick everything that got in her way.

Once outside Rika ran the evening glow of the sky a dark red. She dashed down a few blocks in her neighborhood forgetting she was in her bathing suit before skidding out into the crowded streets of West Shinjuku. A man whistled at her and she growled in response. If Renamon had been here that man would have been toast. Rika shoved her way through the crowds for several blocks before turning into the park. This had become her sanctuary since she had been separated from Renamon and tonight would be no different.

Rika made her way up the familiar steps of Guilmon's hideout plopping down on the highest step. Knowing no one would be able to see her from below she resigned herself to her tumultuous thoughts. This wasn't fair! Sure, she hadn't been the perfect model daughter her mother had always wanted, but how could her mother hate her so much as to marry her off to hero-boy. Her mother must hate her to do a thing like this. And her grandmother, to agree; they had no faith in her. She was a tomboy, but she wasn't so pathetic as to need them to set her up. She had never had a date because she'd been waiting for the right guy, someone who wasn't a lame wimp, someone who had half a brain.

And Ryo Akiyama was certainly nothing like that! Sure, he'd helped her and the other Digimon tamers defeat the D-reaper and save the world, and sure, he'd survived alone in the Digiworld for so long, and sure, he had gotten lucky and beaten her in one tournament; but none of that, NONE of that qualified him for being the right guy for her. For one, the right guy for her wouldn't have stood silent while she was yelling at her mother. The Legendary Tamer hadn't said a single word during the entire ordeal.

"Stupid, idiot, Akiyama!" Rika growled punching the air in front of her.

"Rika."

The red haired girl's head snapped up as her name was cautiously whispered in the darkness. Her violet eyes angrily met the blue orbs of Ryo Akiyama who was hesitantly making his way up the steps toward her. "Beat it Hero-Boy, unless you want me to give you a black eye."

Ryo faltered a moment halfway up before taking another step. Rika glared enraged. "I see you've found your voice, but you seemed to have lost your hearing. I said, and meant, if you don't get out of here I swear I'll punch the living crap out of you."

"I heard what you said."

"But you don't believe I'll do it. Well let me tell you hero-boy that I will and-"

"I fully believe you will but I still needed to apologize and I know you enough to be certain you'll hear me out before you hit me."

Rika snorted. "Apologize? Ha! For what? Leaving me to hash it out with our stupid parents?"

Ryo growled in frustration and sunk his hands deeper into his pockets. "Like I said, I owe you an apology. I froze. I didn't know what to say."

Rika pushed herself up and clenched her fists. "You didn't know what to say? Do I look like an idiot to you? You never shut up! Why don't you just admit that you didn't say a damn word because you wanted this to happen? You wanted us to get together. I'm not an idiot Akiyama, I know you have a crush on me, but I would have thought that with being a goody-two-shoes you'd have had the decency to put that aside and respect the fact that I don't feel the same way about you. I don't want to marry you Akiyama! I hate you!" Rika was inches from the Digimon King now and could just barely register the smoldering anger in his blue eyes as her tirade progressed. "I…" Rika punched him in the shoulder, "absolutely…"

Ryo snatched her arm as she made to punch him yet again. "Hate me. I got it, but you're wrong. I may like you Rika, but I would never force you to feel something you obviously don't feel. I'm sorry I froze; it isn't every day you find out your engaged."

Rika tugged at her arm angrily. "I found out and I didn't freeze."

"Can you just stop being Rika for five minutes and let me say what I have to say?" Ryo hissed dropping her arm brusquely.

The female tamer's violet eyes widened with surprise. Perhaps she had gone too far, but hero-boy really had no right to freeze when he did. He was always there to help her when she didn't want him to and the one time she actually needed his help, hero-boy had froze. Rika crossed her arms over her bare stomach annoyed that she had not thought to grab a jacket on her way out. "One minute hero-boy, then I want you out of my sight."

"Fine. I came out here to tell you that I as much as I may like you, I would never force you into this marriage. We're going back to tell them no."

"You mean you're going back. I'd rather not see their faces again tonight."

"You aren't staying out here by yourself. You're in a bikini and I'm sure some drunken bum would love to take advantage of that."

"I can fend for myself Akiyama. I'm not going back."

Ryo plopped down on the ground in frustration. "Fine, then I'll stay here and we can glare at each other all night."

Rika snorted and moved to sit against a tree several feet away. "Fine!"

_Stupid hero-boy, even when he is angry with me he has to act all protective. I can kick any drunken bum's butt and he knows it. Stupid chivalry, stupid Ryo!_ Rika sighed and tilted her head to gaze up at the sky, turning her thoughts to their engagement. She had always known her father intended for her to have an arranged marriage. She had spent her childhood attempting to live up to his expectations. She had ignored cooties to sit by all the young boys at her father's dinner parties and, though she had hated it, endured numerous play-dates with the wealthy sons of her mother's colleagues. Her father wanted her to be secure, he wanted her to bring honor to the Nonaka name, and he wanted her to be great.

And then her mother had become pregnant again, this time with a son. Her father had been ecstatic. A male heir had far more potential to become great than Rika ever would and so Rika had tried harder. For nine months, a seven year old Rika had devoted her life to being the perfect heir. She had run her mother ragged by begging her to host more dinner parties and arrange more play-dates. She was going to be the great one and her father was going to know it. Her mother had obliged her incessant requests wanting as much as her father to perfect the Nonaka reputation for greatness.

And then her mother had had the miscarriage and Rika's world went into a downward spiral. Rika was back to being the soul heir to the Nonaka name and her father had been less than pleased. He had harped on her constantly to be great. "Without greatness and honor you add up to nothing," he had reminded her over breakfast every morning. Her mother also suffered his ire at her failure to properly birth his son and in response devoted her life to appeasing him.

And then her father had died. Her mother was devastated and attempted to mould Rika more and more into the great image her father so desired, but Rika was fed up. She couldn't deal with appeasing a ghost and had rebelled against her mother's attempts. It was after one particularly nasty argument with her mother that Rika had stumbled across a couple of boys playing Digimon. She had become fascinated with the game, but the obsession for greatness that had been ingrained in her since birth never left and she made it her mission to become the best. She had spent hours every day devoted to mastering the game and for a time the fights between her mother and her intensified.

Their warring was at its peak when her grandmother had moved in. Her presence had changed everything. Rumiko suddenly left her alone for the most part and begrudgingly allowed Rika to make her own decisions. Greatness seemed to be on the backburner, but her mother's occasional attempts to wrangle Rika into modeling displayed that her mother hadn't given up. Things had grown worse after her Digimon adventures ended and Renamon returned to the Digital World. Rika no longer had a purpose in life and no prospects. Rika had resigned herself to being lonely and Rumiko recognized that fact. And now that Rumiko had found a way to bring honor to the Nonaka name, Rika knew she would not be stopped. She just could not understand Seiko's consent to the whole affair.

"Ryo," Rika whispered as she returned her gaze to the brunette tamer who was glaring at a nearby tree. The boy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned his still smoldering azure eyes to face her. "Look, about earlier, I don't hate you."

Ryo smiled. "It's no big deal. We were both angry and in shock, but I meant what I said earlier. I'll go talk to them and get the whole thing called off."

Rika shook her head. "It isn't going to work Ryo. They're determined."

"Maybe, but I've got to try."

* * *

**A/N- So how was that? A little background information on Rika and a major bit of foreshadowing. Well, I can't wait to write the next chapter where they hash it out with their parents and have to endure informing the other Tamers. Drama!**

**Well thanks for reading and please review. Also, don't forget, I still need a BETA for this fic!**

**Luv ya,**

**PoliticalBlonde**


	3. Reasons for Arrangement

**A/N- Guess what! Today's my 18th Birthday so you get another update! Shocking, I know. Well, thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. It is slightly depressing and slightly humorous, but Rika and Ryo are nowhere near slightly present. Again thanks for the reviews from everyone and I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter.**

**I'm also still looking for a BETA for this if anyone is interested. If so, just let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Although, if you'd like to wrap the rights up and give it to me for my birthday with a bit of cake you can do so with many thanks from me.**

**;)Happy Birthday to me! ;)**

**Luv ya,**

**PoliticalBlonde**

**PS: The next chapter won't be out until at least this weekend. I have to read Wuthering Heights for AP English. Sorry:(**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 3 Reasons for Arrangement**

Ryo Akiyama watched sadly as Rika, now in a short and a purple sweatshirt furiously hurled rocks into the Shinjuku Park Lake. Her wet hair was pulled up into a knotted ponytail, a reminder of how hasty it had been done. She had, yet again, wanted to leave her house in a hurry. She and Ryo had returned to the Nonaka residence early that morning in an attempt to get the engagement called off, but Rika had been right, it was useless. Despite both of their protests, their parents remained insistent that the coupling would benefit both of them. Rumiko had repeated her earlier arguments of Rika needing security since she had had no boyfriend at her age. Her argument was no surprise, Ryo, however, had been unprepared for his father's argument.

Mr. Akiyama had appeared very shame faced through his sons continuous protests and had even nodded in agreement at some of Ryo's points, but he had a solid argument that had shaken Ryo to his core. He had a brain tumor. Ryo had been stunned and for the second time in twenty-four hours was at a loss for words. Rika had gasped and her violet eyes had jumped to Ryo immediately as the legendary tamer attempted to comprehend the meaning of his father's statement.

_"I'm sorry son, but the doctor says I've only got a year to live that-"he had informed a bleary eyed Ryo. _

_"But, they can take it out right? They've got operations for that sort of stuff, I know they do," Ryo had choked._

_"It isn't possible son. Those operations are expensive son and with the size of my tumor they're too risky."_

_Ryo stared at the ceiling in an attempt to keep the tears from spilling. "But you've got to try. I can get the money. I can enter the local card tournaments and use the prize money for your operation. You don't have to accept this."_

_Mr. Akiyama sullenly shook his head. "I'm sorry Ryo. I'm so so sorry, but I can't have you do that when my chances of death are so high. I want to spend my last year watching you live and guiding you as you take over your responsibilities as a man. You have to understand that that is why I entered into this agreement. You haven't got a job and when I die there isn't a monetary inheritance just your prestigious name. Now, Rumiko has offered a hefty dowry with her daughter which would provide both of you with security and the fame that comes with you being the Digimon King would make the marriage honorable. It works out for both of you. Please understand that I am worried about you. I don't want to die, but if I must, I want to know that you have your life ahead of you, that you have a family. I would have never been able to cope with your mother's passing if I hadn't had you."_

_Ryo turned his gaze to the floor and clenched his fists, unable to look at his father. Rika's hand had drifted to her mouth and Rumiko had tears freely flowing down her cheeks. The room was decidedly somber. Mr. Akiyama's chair scraped across the floor as he stood up and crossed the room to put his hand on Ryo's shoulder. "Look at me son." Ryo painfully lifted his head. "Your mother was everything to me, just as you are now. I know it may seem impossible now, but I've, we've," he gestured at Rumiko and Seiko, "have seen the way you and Rika behave around each other and we know that, eventually, you'll be everything to each other. You just have to get over being stubborn and give each other a chance."_

_Mr. Akiyama gave his son's shoulder a squeeze as he smiled gently and turned to face Rika. "I am sorry that you are upset over this Miss Nonaka, but I promise you, this will all get better. We're not trying to steal your independence or cause you pain, we're doing this for you, for both of you. I know my son; he cares for you a great deal and admires you greatly. I would not have chosen you if he did not possess those feelings. I know you hate this, but for my sake, no, for Ryo's sake, please at least try." _

_Rika crossed her arms and allowed her violet eyes to burn into the wall over Mr. Akiyama's shoulder. She bit her lip in concentration before returning her gaze to the dying man. Her voice was calm and Ryo recognized it from when she had sacrificed her safety to take on the D-Reaper. "I will never approve of what the three of you are forcing upon us, but I know what it is like to lose someone close to you, so I'll give this a try, but I will hate you all for this."_

_Mr. Akiyama grimaced and nodded, providing a whispered acceptance of, "I would expect nothing less from you Miss Nonaka," before returning to his chair and burying his head in his hands. _

_Ryo swiped furiously at his eyes before taking a few calming breaths to steady his voice. "I'll try too," he finally spoke, "but only because Rika has consented."_

_Mr. Akiyama raised his head, a shamed smile on his face. "Thank you Ryo, thank you my son."_

Ryo kicked the ground angrily as the horrible memory faded. Startled, Rika spun on her heel with her latest pebble in her hand, poised to hurl it on whoever was intruding on her brooding. Her cold violet gaze registered momentary shock at the sight of the Digimon King before shifting back into a slightly less frigid stare.

"Ryo! How long have you been standing there spying on me?"

Ryo smiled despite himself, "Only a few minutes Wildcat, but I wasn't spying on you. I was…I was just caught in my own thoughts."

"About?"

"Earlier. I'm sorry I failed to get this called off. I know this isn't what you want and I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were forced to accept this."

Rika glanced at the rock in her hand momentarily before throwing it solidly at Ryo's arm. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

"You were being an idiot. I don't need your apology; no one can make me do something against my will. No one could force me to accept this. I accepted this because I know what it's like to be alone and as much as I may dislike you, I wouldn't want even you to experience that feeling." She shoved her hands into her pockets.

Ryo smirked glad to be distracted from his grief by the fiery redhead. "Aww, Wildcat, who'd have thought you'd care."

Rika threw him the glare she reserved especially for him. "I've never been as cold hearted as you guys pegged me to be," she snapped tersely.

"No, I think Jeri is starting to rub off on you."

Rika rolled her eyes. "You're really looking for a black eye aren't you?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't do anything to horrible. In a year you'll be married to this face, no matter how deformed it may be."

Rika's glare intensified as she turned to again face the lake. Ryo smiled to himself and made his way to stand beside her. She hadn't found another rock to hurl at him yet so he hadn't crossed the line. "Look, about this whole engagement thing, I have a feeling my father plans to announce us at my Birthday party and I just think we should be prepared." Ryo could have sworn he heard Rika growl. "All the Tamers were already invited so if there is anyone you want to tell before then we should get on it."

Rika made a face. "Like hell, I want this getting out early."

"Well, if we don't tell someone, we'll be dealing with Kazu and Kenta all on our own."

The Digimon Queen grimaced and thought for a moment before responding. "Henry, his family is crazy so I'm sure he'll be able to comprehend this and deal with it appropriately. Plus, he's the only one I trust not to blab it."

Ryo smiled, "I figured you'd come to that conclusion so I called him up and asked him to meet us tomorrow."

"You what? What would have happened if I'd have said no? I can't believe you'd go behind my back like that!" Rika growled.

"Sorry Wildcat, but they're all going to find out eventually so I figured it was best to just start telling them. You're logical and Henry was the logical one to start with."

"Damn straight I'm logical. Glad it's starting to rub off on you hero-boy." It wasn't meant as a joke, but Ryo chuckled anyways and as Rika glared angrily at her fiancé, she couldn't help but crack a smile, just briefly, as well. "So when and where does the torture begin?"

"The Pizzeria at noon, I figured it would be noisy enough to keep our conversation unheard. Plus, if things go badly I figured you could just kill Henry and claim the blood to be sauce."

"I could do the same to you Akiyama."

"I don't doubt it," Ryo laughed and with that, the two tamers lapsed into a peaceful silence, both dreading the following afternoon.

DIGIMON

"Hey Ryo! Rika," Henry Wong said tiredly as he sat down across from them in the Pizzeria the next day. His nose was rubbed raw from Kleenexes and he had large bags under his eyes, but he seemed to be recovering from his flu nicely.

"Hey Henry," Ryo replied with a grin. Rika grunted and bitterly folded her arms across her chest.

Henry smiled nervously. "Look, Rika, I'm sorry about leaving you at the beach, but I couldn't even get out of bed. I promise I'll make it up to you as soon as I'm better."

Rika rolled her eyes, "I'd actually forgotten about that, but since you reminded me-"

Ryo nudged her. "Rika, now isn't the time. We have something important to tell him, remember?"

Rika scowled at Ryo before huffily turning to face Henry, "Sorry Henry. Ryo's right, we have more pressing matters."

From the way Henry's eyes widened, Rika knew he must have thought she'd gone crazy. It was a rare thing for Rika to agree with anyone, especially one Ryo Akiyama. Henry glanced between the two suspiciously. "Are you two in trouble? Is it the Digimon?"

It was Ryo who responded, "No, nothing to do with the Digimon. It is just, Rika and I have had some rather unexpected news as of late, something life changing, something-"

Henry's eyes grew huge as his head whipped to face Rika. "Don't tell me-"

"Your pregnant!" the sentence was finished off by a highly unwelcome visitor, their waiter, or, more importantly, Kazu.

Rika was immediately irate and displayed her anger fittingly as she knocked him upside the head. "Where the hell did that come from! I am not some whore you imbecile!"

"Ouch!" Kazu whined rubbing the side of his head. "That's a relief. For a minute I thought Ryo'd lost his mind. You'd have to be off your rocker to like you?"

Rika raised her hand to again whack the oblivious boy, but Henry caught her arm leaving Ryo to respond to Kazu's comments. The usually jovial tamer leveled cool blue eyes on Kazu. "Glad to know you think I'm off my rocker."

"Wha-! You mean to tell me you two are going out?" Kazu gaped.

Rika smirked and pulled her arm from Henry. "Oh we're more than dating, we're engaged." Kazu hit the floor at this statement and Henry forgot to breath thrusting him into a fit of coughs.

Kazu looked like he was about to cry. "You're kidding me right? Ryo, buddy, say it ain't so!"

"Can't do that Kazu, as of two days ago we're engaged."

Henry, finally in control of his respiratory system chose this moment to interject, "But why? I wasn't aware you guys were even dating." He looked ready to faint.

"Don't question your observation skills. We weren't dating. This isn't a decision we made. It was made for us. Our parents had this arranged behind both of our backs," Ryo replied.

"My mother seems to think I'm a lost cause and his Dad's-"

"Terminally ill," Ryo cut in somberly.

Kazu put a hand on his shoulder. "Gee, that sucks man."

"Don't I know it. This whole affair isn't really what I wanted, but Rika and I are just trying to deal with it and give it a try."

"Since all the arguing and screaming failed we thought we'd give it a go," Rika retorted sarcastically. "Can't you see us as a lovey dovey couple? Perhaps the next Takato and Jeri?"

Henry cringed. "That is beyond weird to think about."

"Try living it. Look, the deal is, you two know now and this thing is going to be ousted at hero-boy's party. You two are now burdened with damage control because if I have to deal with one snicker or one question, someone is getting decked. Understand?"

Henry nodded while Kazu snorted. "What if I don't want-aah!" The boy yelped as Rika pulled down hard on his visor. "Ok, ok! I'm on damage control."

"Good. Well, while this has been the highlight of my week, I've got better things to do than continue this horrible discussion so I'm out. And Kazu, I better not hear about you blabbing this to anyone or your dead meat. Got that?"

"Perfectly!"

"Why don't I believe you," Rika said shaking her head in exasperation. "I'll talk to you later Henry, Ryo." And with that Rika was gone.

"Well, that was…unexpected," Henry murmured once the door to the Pizzeria had slammed shut.

"No kidding. Wait till- oh crap- my boss is coming. Quick, what do you guys want?"

"It's a Pizzeria Kazu. I think we'd want pizza."

Kazu rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Oh yeah, right. Pizza it is," Kazu laughed before shuffling off to place their order.

Henry leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Look Ryo, I know this was arranged, but it is no secret that you like Rika, just make sure that you remember that feeling isn't reciprocated. Don't push Rika into anything she isn't ready for or you'll be dealing with Takato and I. She's like a sister to us and we won't let you hurt her."

"Don't worry Henry, I'd never dream of hurting her."

* * *

**A/N- Mush moment! Rika's got three men watching over her. So what do you guys think, is Kazu going to keep his trap shut? I think so, well, not really, but perhaps. Ok, he'll blab, but isn't it obvious. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I am sorry to have written in something so horrible for Ryo. I don't want to kill his father off, but it is pivitol for the sequel. Sorry. **

**Well, please review, and if you'd like to BETA let me know. **

**I'm off to bed so I can get up early and have some Birthday waffles. Tasty!**

**Luv ya,**

**PoliticalBlonde **

**PS: I'm 18! I'm 18:)**


	4. A OneOnOne Date

**A/N- So to start, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading them and loved the feedback. You all make it a pleasure to write. **

**Ishari- This is actually an answer to the review you left on my other fic, but since you're reading this one and I'm not updating the other one anytime soon, I'll respond here. Yes, I know Ryo is from the Adventure 01/02 World orignally, but he he was sent to this one after his fight with Milleniumon. I've never actually played the game so I don't know exactly goes, but he is here now. His original existance in that world will actually have a major influence on the events of this fic and Digimon: Digivolution Saga. In fact, Adventure 01/02 elements will make their first appearance in this very chapter. Enjoy!**

**Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Things are about to get interesting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and am about to take on a quarter-million in college debts, so please don't sue me!**

**Luv ya,**

**PoliticalBlonde**

* * *

Ch.4 A One-On-One Date

"Rika! Wait up!"

Rika turned around, grocery bag in hand, to see her brunette friend, Jeri Katou, scrambling towards her through the throngs of people in West Shinjuku Park. The girl wore her usual green dress, but her sock puppet, a famous companion during her pre-Digimon days, had long been discarded to make room for a gold bracelet from Takato. Rika smiled at her friend and adjusted the bag in her hand, careful not to squish the bread.

"Hey Jeri. What do-"

"Is it true?" Jeri gasped, skidding to a halt before Rika. Her eyes were a mix of excitement and curious disbelief.

Rika's violet eyes narrowed curiously, "I don't know what you're talking about Jeri."

The female Tamer took one last deep breath before standing erect and looking sheepish. "Don't be mad at me, Rika, if it isn't true, but I was out shopping with Takato when we decided to get lunch at that Pizzeria Kazu works at. He said he saw you earlier this week and that you and Ryo were…" She trailed off embarrassed, "…that you…" Jeri fiddled with her bracelet before continuing in a whisper, "…that you and Ryo are engaged."

Rika was dangerously still, poised on the verge of finding and killing a certain visor wearing idiot. Taking a moment to count down from ten in her head, Rika finally responded to her fretting friend's question. "He did, did he? Clearly he doesn't know how to keep his trap shut."

"So it's true?" Jeri concluded with a dropped jaw, "I always knew you and Ryo had a thing for each other. I've been telling Takato you two would get together eventually, but he was insistent I was crazy. Wait until I tell him it is true. This is just brilliant! Oh, Rika, I'm so glad for you!" Jeri laughed and gave the angered red-head an impromptu and highly enthusiastic hug.

Rika grimaced, pushing the girl off lightly, "Look Jeri, I am engaged to Akiyama, but it isn't anything romantic like you're thinking. I don't even like him." Jeri's hazel eyes met hers in confusion. Rika sighed. "Come on, let's go find a bench. This could take a while." Jeri nodded and the two girls took a seat in a nearby bench under the shade of a gnarled tree.

"So why are you two engaged if you don't even like him?"

"Let's just say that our engagement was arranged by outside forces. On my part, my mother thinks I'm a lost cause. She doesn't seem to think I'll ever be able to find an honorable guy on my own so she set me up with Ryo. She believes his name is great and will bring the Nonaka line honor. I can't believe she is so old fashioned."

"She never struck me as the type to care about honor. She's always seemed so in touch with modern times."

"She is with the exception of my dad. My entire line on my father's side has undergone arranged marriages. She seems to think she is supporting his final wishes."

"Well, that's horrible. Relationships should be built on love not tradition. Now I know Ryo likes you, but I could never see him supporting this or forcing this. He likes your independence entirely too much to tie you down."

"He didn't force me to do this. As crazy as it sounds, when I found out his father's reasoning, I wanted to. His father is dying of a brain tumor and he doesn't want Ryo to be left alone as an orphan with no family and no funds. Apparently I come with a hefty dowry."

"Oh my gosh! Is Ryo ok? Losing a parent is a hard thing."

"Yeah it is. I think Ryo is coping with it, he hasn't really mentioned it since he was told. His father just came out with it in front of all of us and I've never seen Ryo so mournful. He was trying so hard not to cry and to find ways to save his father. He couldn't bring himself to recognize the tragic truth. I felt so much like I was intruding. Ryo, as annoying and cocky as he is, is strong and it was surreal to see him standing there in tears as if the world had come to an end. I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, I was consenting to the marriage."

Jeri smiled knowingly while Rika bit her lip confused. "I still can't put my finger on why I said I'd give it a try. I guess, for once, I was seeing Ryo instead of Hero-Boy."

"And you couldn't stand to see Ryo in so much pain," Jeri inserted in a whisper.

Rika jerked her head to face the girl, "Now, wait a moment, I didn't say that. I said I-"

"Don't know what happened, but you and I both know what you meant. Face it Rika, you may not like the Digimon King, but you definitely have feelings for one Ryo Akiyama."

Rika shook her head toying with the idea, a funny feeling settling in her stomach. "If you were anyone else, I'd knock you out for even suggesting something like that."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make up for it by doing something extremely horrible to Kazu," Jeri countered with an uncharacteristic smirk.

"You've been hanging around me entirely too much."

"Perhaps, but you'll be seeing me even more now. I'm not going to let you deal with this alone. This is tough and you need a friend."

"I can take care of this myself," Rika responded indignantly.

"Rika, we've conquered the Devas and D-Reaper together, I think it has become clear that even you need some help sometimes. I mean, have you guys even had a first date?"

"No, but his Birthday-"

"Is not a date. You two need a one-on-one date and soon."

"A one-on-one date with Akiyama? I couldn't survive," Rika groaned, "He'd just act stupidly cocky and I'd knock him upside the head."

"Well, you're just going to have to get over that. You can't be beating up on him when you two are married."

"I suppose not," Rika sighed, "What do you propose I do about this oh-so-important date?"

Jeri's eyes brightened tenfold. "I think I have the perfect idea. Do you have plans tonight?"

"No, why?"

"We need to call Ryo."

DIGIMON

Rika scowled as she glanced down at the skirt Jeri had forced her into. It was blue and came down to her knees. Rika wore a white shirt with it and while she had to admit it didn't look bad or feel too entirely itchy, it still made her feel incredibly awkward. So did the purse, but there was no way she was letting Akiyama pay. Rika was independent and the idea of relying on Akiyama was not a subject she even wanted to think about.

Rika sighed and banged the back of her head on the same bench she and Jeri had occupied earlier. This was going to be a long night and Hero-Boy was already late.

"Rika!"

Rika turned her head slowly towards the source of the sound. Ryo Akiyama was rushing toward her in some slacks and a nice black shirt. His hair was gelled up into the famous Hero-Boy do. Rika had to admit he didn't look bad except for the hideous things he carried in his hands.

"You brought me flowers? Since when was I a flower girl?" Rika grumbled crossing her arms over her shirt.

"Just trying to be nice. What bet did you lose to end up in a skirt?" Ryo laughed taking in Rika's feminine outfit.

"None Hero-Boy. It was Jeri's suggestion and her skirt," Rika retorted fiercely. She had argued with Jeri for what seemed like hours to not force her to wear the skirt, but the perky brunette had insisted she looked gorgeous. Hero-Boy clearly didn't share the same sentiments as he was already making fun of her.

Ryo smiled lightly and held the flowers out. "Peace offering Wildcat. I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt."

Rika sneered and snatched the flowers from his hand, "You are aware that just because I don't wear a skirt on a regular basis doesn't mean I can't. I used to wear them all the time when I was a kid. I just grew up and realized how uncomfortable these stupid things are." _Take deep breaths, take deep breaths. A good fiancé doesn't give her partner a bloody nose. _

"Chill Rika. I didn't mean to upset you; I just wasn't expecting you to be in a skirt. You do look nice though."

_Nice? I'm defying all natural instinct and wearing a flipping skirt. The idiot could at least come up with a better adjective than nice. _"You're an idiot Akiyama. What am I going to do with these flowers now? I'm not exactly carrying around a vase." Her grip was tight and she could feel many of the flowers crushing in her hand.

"Geez, you're welcome for the flowers. I wasn't exactly planning on getting them, but I passed a florist on the way here and thought they'd be a nice touch."

"Yes lovely, except for the fact that they'll be crushed before the end of the fist hour."

"Can you just cut the, I'm too tough to like flowers, act? A simple thanks wouldn't kill you."

Rika gritted her teeth, "Thanks."

Ryo smiled, his blue eyes bright in the dark night. "See, that wasn't too hard. Now let me see those flowers before you crush them all." He gingerly removed the flowers from Rika's crushing grip and removed one, holding it up to his nose and briefly inhaling. "Seems like the only one you didn't crush was the rose. I suppose it had a bit more fight than the rest of the arrangement. Kind of like you Pumpkin." He smiled brightly and tossed the remaining flowers over his shoulder before snapping the stem on the rose.

Stepping in front of her Ryo gestured toward her ponytail. "Do you mind if I?"

Rika rolled her eyes. "Just hurry it up. This entire affair is getting way too sappy for me."

Ryo laughed and fumbled with her ponytail attempting to get the flower to stay. "I know what you mean. If anyone would have told me a week ago that I'd be putting a rose in your ponytail I'd have keeled over from laughing. This is so surreal. There," Ryo said stepping back to admire the flower in her ponytail, "It suits you."

"Hardly," Rika retorted dryly. "So did Jeri tell you what we're supposed to be doing because she didn't tell me anything while she was forcing this outfit onto me?"

"No, she just told me to meet you here. I was so surprised that we were having a date that I forgot to ask."

Rika exhaled sharply in annoyance. "Great, so we haven't a plan. Any ideas Hero-Boy? As you heard from my mother, I'm not exactly schooled in how to go about a date."

"Well," Ryo started while sliding his hands into his pockets, "what should two smartly dressed teens do for their first date? We could start with grabbing a bite to eat somewhere. I haven't eaten since breakfast and I'm starved. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure, just as long as it isn't pizza. I'd hate to have to kill someone on my first date."

"How about noodles? I know where there is this great spicy noodle cart on the other side of the park. It is awesome."

"Noodles sound good. Let's go."

DIGIMON

Rika couldn't help but produce a small smile as Ryo shoveled down his noodles. She had never seen anyone eat that much in one sitting. She looked down at her own spicy beef noodles and spun a wad of them around her fork before taking a bite. They were delicious. Chewing slowly Rika let her mind wander. The evening wasn't actually that bad. She was having fun with Ryo and getting lots of awesome blackmail.

Ryo had told her some stories of some of the Digimon he had met during his time in the Digital World and had included one story where, not too unlike the show, he had eaten at a diner owned by Digitamamon. He and Monodramon had eaten tons of noodles and had no money to pay for them so the two had been forced to work for almost three weeks making dishes for the other Digimon that happened by. He had even been forced to wear a frilly apron, but he had gotten the job done. The image of Ryo in an apron was rather entertaining.

Rika swallowed and dipped her fork down for another bite when something shifted in the air. It had gotten suddenly cold and Rika couldn't help but shiver. Ryo stopped wolfing down his noodles and wiped his mouth. His face was serious as he set the bowl down on the bench beside him. Rika did the same.

"What is going on?" Rika hissed, her breath misting in the air before her.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we left," Ryo answered forming his own breathy cloud. "Something tells me this isn't-"

Rika gasped suddenly as the stars in the sky went gray and the green leaves shriveled and fell to the ground in a mass. It was like the life was being sucked out of the surrounding nature. Rika tentatively reached her finger up to feel the rose on her head, but the moment her finger brushed it, it exploded into grey powder.

Ryo jumped up beside her, alarmed. "We need to get out of here now!"

Rika moved to jump up beside him, but found her self unable to move. Icy grey tendrils were slowly creeping up her arms and locking them painfully in place as they constricted around her thin arms. Rika's violet eyes were wild as she attempted to turn her gaze to Ryo, but the Legendary Tamer was no where to be seen in the now present grey mist. Rika's heart thumped painfully in her chest. The creeping tendrils had now reached her neck and she could fee them snaking lazily further.

Rika opened her mouth and let out a horrified scream as she struggled against her inky bombs. "Help, Ryo! Ryo! Renamon! Rena-mumph!" Rika spluttered as her mouth suddenly filled with salty grey water. Rika coughed violently and swallowed more of the water as the bench she was sitting on faded beneath her and the dark tendrils began to pull her under. "Renamon! Rena-" Rika's scream was silenced as her head dipped beneath the wave line. She kicked frantically, but the tentacles only pulled faster and deeper. Tears and salt water stung her violet eyes as the world went black. It was cold, so very cold, so very-

"Rika!"

The red headed girl moaned, a series of bubbles rushing from her mouth, a picture of Renamon forming behind her eyelids.

"Rika!"

She could hear the digital fox's voice as she was jerked deeper. Her lungs burned and dots swam before her closed eyelids in a dizzying chaos. She wasn't thinking straight. Suddenly Rika felt a hand on her arm, tugging in the opposite direction of the tentacles. Someone was frantically kicking at them beside her. Blow after blow was aimed at them and Rika was vaguely aware of coil after coil slipping away. Strong arms reached under her arms and she was suddenly propelled upward. Rika gasped and sputtered as she broke the surface, her vision creeping back into focus with each lungful of air.

"Rika! Rika, wake up!"

The red headed Tamer moaned and wearily forced her eyes open. Frantic blue eyes met confused violet ones. She could see trees and a lamp post over Ryo's shoulder. The light it expended stood in stark contrast to the hazy grey of her skin. Her skin tingled and she shivered as her clothes stuck to her like a second skin.

"Ryo," Rika whispered hoarsely, "What happened?"

Ryo brushed a sopping strand of hair off her face with a week smile. He too was soaked to the bone. His usually gelled hair clung to his head. He was breathing fast. "I was hoping you could tell me, Wildcat. One minute we're eating noodles and the next moment its freezing and you're fading."

"Fading?" Rika queried as she shakily pushed herself up into a sitting position. She was still lightheaded and confused, and the mention of fading wasn't making things any clearer.

Ryo slid a hand behind her back and pulled her up into a worried embrace. Rika didn't push him away. "Yeah, fading, I was yelling at you to leave and you were just sitting there. Next thing I know, you're fading. It was like watching bad television and when I grabbed you, you became, well, solid again. And now we're both sopping."

"Ryo," Rika muttered dully, her chin resting on his shoulder. "I was in the ocean and there was something trying to pull me under. I couldn't get away and I couldn't breath. I think I almost…I think I almost died."

DIGIMON

Ryo shoved his hands deeper into his pockets as he turned away from Rika's front door. Her Grandmother and Mother had been surprised to see the two back so early and sopping wet. Ryo had lied about them falling into the fountain after being nearly run over by a moped. Rumiko had gasped dramatically and broke into a rant about how the two could have been killed. Rika had rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, pushing past her mother with a muttered, "We're fine."

Fine, Ryo knew Rika was far from fine. Her near death experience involving the ocean had really shaken her up. His heart had been pounding in his chest when she had admitted to her near death experience. She was shivering and her violet eyes were glazed and wide. It was a Rika he'd never seen before. She was always calm and poised, but whatever she had encountered had visibly shaken her. The two had sat there, drenched in salty water for almost an hour and not once had Rika untangled herself from his embrace. Ryo had been unsure what to do. He didn't mean to, but a part of him felt as if he had been taking advantage of her dazed state. This idea had led him to finally suggest heading home. Rika hadn't spoken a word and merely nodded. It was scary.

Ryo sighed as he reached the end of her walkway and briefly snuck a glance over his shoulder at her house. _You'll be ok Rika. I promise; whatever this ocean is, I'm not letting it get you._

* * *

**A/N- So how did you like that? Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting for our favorite couple and the rest of the Tamers with the revelation of this dark entity. If you thought it was familiar, you were right. If you don't understand how it is possible please scroll back up and check out my response to Ishari.**

**Thanks for reading and please drop a review! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Luv ya,**

**PoliticalBlonde**


End file.
